


candy floss

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I don't care if cotton candy isnt canon its here now bc i said so, Platonic Relationships, Shopping, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Sasha and Eddie go shopping.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Edward Keystone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	candy floss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbeghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeghoul/gifts).



If you told Sasha that in a year's time she'd be walking down the street with a very cheerful man in shining golden armor, she'd probably have snorted. And then stabbed you. 

But, here she was, folded close to Ed Keystone's side as he hummed to himself. Someone had make sure that no one shanked him. 

"You still there, Sasha?" Ed asked, glancing behind him and making all the armor clank. 

"Yeah," she said. "But I can't be stealthy if you give me away."

"Oh, sorry. It's just hard to see my feet in this stuff," Ed tapped his breastplate, "I keep getting worried that I've lost you, and your friends won't be happy if I do that, will they?" 

Sasha sighed. You couldn't stay cross at Ed. He was too kind for that. 

"Are you sure about this, mate?" she asked as she reluctantly moved to keep up next to him. His armor would probably protect him just fine, long enough for Sasha to finish off anyone who attacked him. 

"Oh, yeah! It's well worth it, I promise," he said. "And we're almost there—see?" 

He pointed to a building tucked in between two clothing shops with a pink awning. 

"And it's the best, you say?" Sasha said, not entirely convinced. 

"Definitely!" Ed held the door open for her, and she ventured inside. 

"What did you say this stuff was called again?" she asked.

"Candy floss! You'll love it." Ed waved at the small gnome behind the counter. "Hi, Elvir!" 

"Hello, Eddie," replied the gnome. "Back for more?" 

"Always!" Ed set a silver coin down on the counter, making small talk while Sasha stuffed her hands in her pockets. There were little glass jars full of oddly colored candies, and her fingers itched to take one. But she couldn't steal here, not when Elvir was Ed's friend. Well, maybe his friend. Ed treated everyone like a friend. 

"Sasha, here," Ed said, turning back to her. He was holding a mass of pink. It looked like something Azu might make with magic. 

"What do I do with this?" she said. 

"You eat it!" He tore off a piece and handed it to her. Sasha took it, and sniffed. It smelled like sugar. 

It tasted like sugar too, and melted like shadows on her tongue. 

"Whatcha think?" Ed asked eagerly. 

"It's like,  _ real _ good," Sasha said, awed. "How much are we getting?" 

"A lot," Ed replied with a sparkling grin,  _ "A lot." _


End file.
